my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Hasaiki Kyoudasha
Hasaiki's Appearance Hasaiki is a peach tan skin young man with brown spiky hair, green eyes,and a slightly muscular build. He has huge arms due to the pistons and workouts on a daily basis He wears a grey sleeveless shirt, blue jeans, white wristbands, and black shoes. Hasaiki's Personality Hasaiki is a kind and very generous individual. He loves to help those in need and he seems to been seen alot working to help out people and deal with school based problems. Hasaiki's Powers & Abilities Hasaiki Kyoudasha is a mutant type user that uses the Quirk Pistons Arms, a quirk thay allows Hasaiki to deliver incredibly power punches that be a threat to his enemies and his allies. Since most of the power comes from his arms, he mostly uses a style of punching his opponents. Pistons Arms/Jackhammer Arms - a mutant type quirk. Hasaiki form pistons in his form arms, allowing him to increase the strength and impact of his attacks. * Enhanced Strike - Hasaiki can use his pistons in a set of levels to differs from dangerous to safe. Each strike has different strike power. * Megaton Punch - Hasaiki can do this when he is a his full power, could deliver a punch so strong, it could take down a building or punch the opponent so hard, half their body will be blown away from the force of the attack. Even though he is more powerful now, he still needs more training to control it. *Multi Strike - Hasaiki can deliver many punches to the opponent thanks to his pistons in his arms supporting and punching the opponent with increased speed as well as strength. *Enhanced Strength - Hasaiki posssess great strength, enables him to pick up people half his weight or double his weight. *Enhanced Durability - Hasaiki's Moves Jack 1: Ram Slugger - Hasaiki gets into his right stance and he unleashes a right punch that is strengthen with his piston. Jack 1: Twin Slammer - Hasaiki archs both of his his arms back as he unleashes a double hand strike that is enhanced by the pistons in his arms. Jack 1: Repeating Crusher - Hasaiki rapidly strikes his opponents with the pistons help in his arms. Quirk Growth Grid Beginner Level *Hasaiki can reach level 3 with his pistons, his strength is massive, but slow in speed. *Hasaiki can combine his strength along with his pistons to create a stronger force. Advanced Level *Hasaiki can reach level 4 and 5 of his pistons capabilities. *He can can cause small to large earthquakes ( Earthquake Generation). * He can fire vibrations blast from his hands (Vibration Emission). Master Level History Hasaiki Kyoudasha is born as a single children in a family of workers. Hasaiki's Quirk Apprehension Test Hasaiki Kyoudasha struggled to take and past the test, but his determination and willing to help others than himself was cutting things close for him to pass. Hasaiki's 50 Yard Dash Hasaiki Kyoudasha's: 4.781 seconds. Hasaiki's Grip Strength Hasaiki Kyoudasha's: Grip Tets 290.1KG. Hasaiki's Standing Long Jump Hasaiki Kyoudasha: 100 yards. Hasaiki's Repeated Side Steps Hasaiki Kyoudasha: 7/10 pace. Hasaiki's Ball Throw Hasaiki Kyoudasha: 391 meters. Hasaiki's Three Remaining Test Hasaiki Kyoudasha: run 9 miles without stopping. Hasaiki Kyoudasha: 97 sit-ups. Hasaiki Kyoudasha: 8/10 of closeness. Hasaiki's Relationships Hasaiki's Fighting Style ▪Boxing ▪Open-hand strikes ▪Punch ▪Elbow Weaknesses * Lubrication - Hasaiki must have his Pistons clean with sweat or oil. That way, it doesn't get stuck. * Hasaiki must be careful at all times when striking. He could break someone's bones and even kill them on accident. * Heat can cause the pistons to get stuck, limiting his striking force. * Putting a object in his pistons will stop them from returning, causing massive pain in his arms. Hero Suit Hasaiki's suit will have built in lubricant that cleans his pistons which avoid them getting stuck, allowing him to increase his strike. It also will have heat resistance in the suit so that way, Hasaiki can lower the risk of being stuck. Trivia * I got the Pistons Arms idea from the Jackhammer Arm from the Powerlisting Wiki. Stats